Naruhina Week 2017
by hinatamyqueen
Summary: Little and silly drabbles for the Naruhina Week of 2017.
1. Day 1: Gifts

He had been getting many gifts lately. From fans, 'admirers' you could call them... girls. Most of them were girls.

They would come from all over the lands to see him, to talk to him, to thank him for saving the world, to give him... gifts.

She knew it was only natural, he was the hero of the 4th ninja war and the savior of Konoha. Everyone knew his name and what he had done. Finally, everyone acknowledged him. At last, they saw the great person she knew he was all along.

Their friends found his new and sudden popularity as something funny. For them, Naruto was still Naruto; he may have gotten stronger (a lot stronger) but he continued to be the goofy number one knucklehead ninja of Konoha.

For her, Naruto was still Naruto; her first and everlasting love. Only she found the popularity not-so-funny.

Now, now, it was obviously well deserved but nowadays it had been getting harder to find him by himself. All of them wanted some time with him and he was too nice (or too oblivious) to say no to them.

She wasn't the only one who noticed this, when she, casually, approached the subject with Sakura she said "He's way too busy lately, he won't even come to see me or Kakashi sensei like he used to". When she saw the crestfallen expression on the other woman's face, she rapidly told her not to worry, that the incredible amount of attention her teammate received would obviously decrease in no time.

Sakura had been wrong. When his birthday came, there was a huge pile of gift boxes of all sizes plus an insane number of letters scattered around everywhere, all of them piled up upon the door of his apartment. Dozens of young girls (and some boys maybe) could be seen running around carrying gifts on the 10th of October.

Hinata had prepared a gift for him too. She had it ready for a long time actually, what hadn't been ready was the courage to actually give the present. It was a backpack, a simple but sturdy one, for missions. The one she had always seen him use (maybe since they were genin) was far too worn out and not big enough for how tall the owner had become.

Hanabi had praised the taste of her sister, the bag was modern and masculine, "it looks cool! He'll like it!". "It's a light but resistant material, also waterproof! The number of pockets is perfect to store different kinds of weapons" Tenten had told her, after selling the backpack to her friend, on discount of course.

The sun was setting on the day of Naruto's birthday and she still hadn't given him the gift. With her Byakugan, it was easy to know where he was as long as he was still in the village. Location wasn't the problem, it was opportunity.

Sakura told her he ate breakfast with Iruka sensei, then during his morning training he was with Konohamaru and a bunch of other kids from his class. For lunch, he met with Sakura, Sai and the Sixth at Ichiraku Ramen. From where the 5th Hokage had come to pick him up for a walk and a conversation she said he owed her. After that, he had been ambushed by all the girls who were following him and waiting for a chance to give him their gifts.

Meanwhile, Hinata had tried to keep herself from combusting from nervousness as her teammates and sensei continued to motivate her into running towards the blond and giving him the gift she had spent so much thought on.

"Come on, it's not like your confessing to him! It's his birthday, practically everyone in the village has given him something!", Kiba shouted in her ear.

"He has so many presents on his doorstep! What if someone gave him a backpack, mine will be useless then..." she exclaimed to him in a soft voice, the loudest she could muster in this moment.

"He will appreciate that it comes from you" said Kurenai, who was cradling little Mirai while looking at her former pupil intently, "you're important to him, don't forget or question it".

Shino nodded to express his agreement and Akamaru barked joyfully. They all supported her. She knew she had been blessed with such a great team, she still thanked them silently in her heart.

"I'll do it, i'll go to his place and give it to him!"

She didn't.

Well, she did go to his place and waited for him to eventually return. The thing is, when he did come back, he wasn't alone. Two girls were walking with him, each one of them holding tightly one of his arms, each one of them with an expensive gift in a plastic bag.

As she was lost on her thoughts, she first heard them. They were all laughing at something he said. Immediately, she activated her Byakugan, he looked a little bothered by the intimate touch of the girls and they looked in complete bliss in his company. Hinata sighed, maybe not today.

Maybe someday she'll be brave enough.

* * *

Well, that's day 1 for y'all.

I tried to understand Hinata's feelings before The Last happened. Was she jealous of Naruto's fangirls? I don't think so, but I also don't think she'd be indifferent to them. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this and also tell what you thought of this lil drabble! Thanks for reading!


	2. Day 2: Cravings

Cravings

She never knew one could hunger for another's touch this way.

The first spark was their first kiss, as she remembered her cheeks turned a deep shade of red and she felt a strange pressure on her lips. If she had to describe kissing from her first kiss alone, the word "soft" would suffice. She didn't know another person's lips could feel so soft on her own.

But it wasn't just another person, it was Naruto. The only one she ever wanted to get closer to, the only one who would set the butterflies scattering around in her stomach with just a look, it was always only him. And now it would be only him forever.

That first spark had lit a fire inside her, and it burnt slow but _hot._ She didn't have to wait much for her second kiss; as it turned out he liked to be affectionate, a light touch on her arm, a lingering hand on her shoulder, a brush of his fingers on her side… She melted with each one of them and when he'd take her hand to hold it with his; she could barely contain herself from sighing in delight. At the beginning it had been kind of embarrassing to do such things in public; to express your affections in a physical way in a public setting had always been frowned upon in the Hyuga household. The first time he grabbed her hand in public kind of freaked her out, but the love she had for him outweighed every silly complex she once had. Naruto was bold, it was one of the many things she loved about him, and this boldness about their new relationship was just another aspect of the man who loved her. Unfortunately, her initial reaction to hand holding didn't go unnoticed by her boyfriend.

"Oh! Ehm… if you don't want to its ok" he said with an embarrassed smile while rubbing the back of his neck.

"No!" she almost shouted, "I mean,… it's fine. I liked it, I was just surprised" Hinata said, her words getting quieter by the second and her cheeks flushed slightly.

He looked at her as if trying to determine if she was telling the truth, when he was satisfied with what he saw he smiled reassuringly at her and held his hand out for her. He didn't have to say anything for her to understand what he was silently telling her: _"I love you, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do"._

Her eyes were full of warmth and she smiled lovingly at him while she took his hand.

After a few weeks she could confidently say that she loved getting to know Naruto better. He was still the same man (once boy) whom she fell in love so many years ago, but now she had the opportunity to know other things about him. New sides of him that were for her eyes and heart only.

Like his affectionate side.

Since the hand-holding incident, he made sure to ask if new touches were fine by her. Most of them were innocent enough, so she just blushed a little and nodded. However, one day he almost seemed bashful when he said:

"Can we have a long kiss?"

Wide eyed, she let a second pass to see if her brain could find a meaning to his words.

"Huh?"

"Y-you know… When we kiss it's great, really! But it's over way too soon.. Sai has these books, y'a know? They said a good kiss can last up to a minute!"

Hinata's eyes unconsciously drifted towards his lips, then rapidly returned to his eyes. He was waiting for an answer, no good, she could feel her face burning. _Stop the eye contact!_ She looked at her feet, trying to calm down her rapidly beating heart.

"Hinata?"

 _Don't faint. Don't faint. Don't faint._

"Yes!"

Luckily, they were currently hanging out at his apartment; she didn't think she was capable of having such a conversation out in public.

"You ok? It seemed that you were drifting out on me. I was wondering if we could have long-"

"Yes" she said looking at him in the eye. "I'd like to kiss you longer too"

Her sharp eyes noted how quickly his cheeks turned red. It was at this kind of moments, when he was briefly speechless, that he resembled the little boy on the swing beneath the tree. With eyes full of life and a heart so pure that it radiated trough him.

She felt his inner warmth now and with eyes full of love he smiled at her.

"I truly am the luckiest man in the world for having you"

And he kissed her. Softly at first - like their first kiss in the moonlight - and strong too, full of intent. Her lips tingled and she sighed, briefly stopping the contact between them but then he reclaimed her lips once more. Moving. He was moving his lips to caress hers. She felt his hands cupping her face as if she was something precious, his hands on her were soft while his lips on hers were _not._

Fire, someone must have lit a fire inside her because she felt like burning, combusting, exploding.

She opened her mouth as if to capture more of his and he did the same. Hinata whimpered and she didn't know she could make a sound like that.

Her hands suddenly felt empty and she felt an almost _itch_ to touch him, grab him. Her trembling hands found his shirt and clung to it, bringing him closer.

He stopped then, pulling away to breath hard. She opened her eyes almost instantly. They looked at each other with matching dazzled expressions. She stepped away from him a bit, trying to cool off her head.

This…kissing had been different. While it lasted it had been marvelous, thrilling and perfect. But now that it was over, it left her longing, hungering, _craving_.

Hinata felt Naruto's hand taking hers.

"You know, I don't think that was a full minute".


	3. Day 3: I'm sorry

**AN: Hello and thank you for reading! This is a place holder for Day 3: "I'm sorry", please move on to Day 4. I swear someday I'll write something for this page.**


	4. Day 4: Prank

Pranks

Troublemaker AU

They were in the same class, but she could count the times they'd spoken with just one hand. 'Good morning's and 'goodbye's didn't count, but she still tried her best to give him one every day and brightened up inside whenever _he_ said it first or replied to her words.

 _He_ was Uzumaki Naruto, class clown and known prankster, and Hinata had loved him for as long as she could remember. What exactly was that made her notice the blond she didn't know; while all the girls in elementary giggled and fluttered their eyelashes at Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata had eyes only for the short whiskered boy who chased around Sasuke. Maybe it was his smile, bright and wide even when facing his bullies. Maybe it was his optimistic attitude, because joining the basketball club while being the shortest guy _was_ something only an optimist would do, right? But it also could be his persistence and obstinacy because Naruto worked hard and relentlessly to be the best of the team: the Captain.

The only issue was his incorrigible nature as a prankster. He started young with silly pranks directed towards annoying teachers or older students but with time he started to perfection his art. He still did small and harmless pranks for the amusement of the class; however, as they entered high school, some serious pranks started happening. A cow appearing on the unhelpful and bitter school secretary's office, an awfully explicit singing telegrams for the choir teacher and even hot sauce of the water dispenser on the teachers' lounge. Perfect crimes with no culprit and no evidence, but all the students and teachers knew who was behind it all. Naruto, of course, denied it all. Hinata too could tell it was him, his face gave it away: it was something in his smug smile and prideful eyes… Her father would surely faint if he knew what the guy his daughter had fallen in love did when he got _bored_.

Everyone knew to be wary when Naruto was unusually quiet since that was the only telling sign of the mayhem to come. Today was one of those _silent_ days.

He had been writing something the entire last hour of class, Hinata could have thought he was making notes of the class except for the fact that he didn't look up, not once. She had perfect sight of her crush from the seat behind his left, not only he was writing intently on the paper, he was also drawing…

"Miss Hyuga, if Mr. Uzumaki distracts you so much from my class then perhaps I should have a talk with your homeroom teacher about a seat change" said Asuma-sensei, their history teacher.

Hinata could only blush immensely and look down while her classmates laughed, she did not dare to look for Naruto's reaction.

About two hours later, when most students had already gone home for the day, Hinata was still walking around the school watering the various plants the building had around. She had volunteered to do this since she saw not all the plants had been getting the different amount of water they needed. Her friends called her crazy for getting into doing this daily, but she didn't think of it as a chore, it relaxed her. She liked feeling needed, even if it was by some plants.

She was almost done for the day when she heard a sibilant - almost quiet – sound. She was almost sure it came from the old parking space… but that would be impossible, no one used it anymore since the new one had shade and no trees nearby… the only ones who used it were visitors (the school never got visitors), the maintenance staff and principal Tsunade.

As she got nearer to the sound and turned the corner she saw him, it was Uzumaki Naruto and he was spraying the principal's car with various paint sprays. A sound threatened to escape from her mouth but she stopped it rapidly with both hands.

" _What do I do?!"_

Several scenarios played out in her mind at light speed. Would Naruto hate her for catching him when no one else ever did? Would he run away and ignore her from now on? Or maybe-

Footsteps, she heard fast and approaching footsteps. Hinata suddenly got the feeling that she shouldn't be here, like a mouse who's heard the cat's coming…

" _Naruto-kun! If I don't do anything, he'll get caught!"_

She didn't even finish the thought when her feet carried her towards the blond who was too concentrated on what he was doing to notice her draw near.

"Na-Naruto-kun, you must g-"

"HINATA!" he screamed as he jumped a little and shifted his arms into a protective stance. "Geez, I think you gave me a heart attack" he said with fast breaths, clutching the upper left side of his shirt.

"Naruto-kun, we have to go! Someone else is coming!" and with boldness coming from the adrenalin rush, she took his hand, ready to bolt running.

"I'd say it's a little late for that" came a voice behind them; Hinata didn't need to turn around to know to whom it belonged.

"You can stop holding hands now," said Tsunade with a rather scary tone "you're gonna be spending a lot of time together in the three weeks detention you're gonna have".


	5. Day 5: Music

Music

Ballerina AU

"I hope you know how much I'm going to hate this"

"Shut up, Naruto. It's my birthday and if I say we're going to the ballet, then you better fucking bet that we're going to the ballet"

 _Jeez, I forgot how_ mad _Sakura-chan gets on her birthday._

As per tradition since they were in middle school, the 3 of them would spend their birthdays together doing _whatever_ the birthday boy/girl wanted to do. There were no limits except the ones imposed by their wallets, when they were kids that meant not doing anything big, but now that they were adults…

"If you two would shut up for one moment, you'd notice we're 15 minutes late" said Sasuke in a cool voice.

"UGH, Naruto this is all your fault! If we miss the _Dance of the Sugarplum fairy_ I swear I'll kill you" exclaimed the pinkette and with that, stormed off towards Sasuke's car.

Naruto got closer to Sasuke and whispered:

"Dance of the what now?"

The dark haired man lifted barely the edges of his mouth and left without a word.

When they got to their seats, the show had already started but Sakura seemed to have forgotten all her anger.

"It just started, they're still in Clara's house!" she said in glee, holding both men's arms in excitement.

"Why are they not talking?" Naruto wondered.

"You idiot, it's a ballet! They're dancers, not actors!"

Sasuke sighed and hushed them.

 _Oh, man. This is gonna be really long… I wonder how mad Sakura-chan will get if I fall sleep…_

When he opened his eyes again, he was sure he had fallen asleep. It didn't feel like long at all, but the stage looked completely different and the characters too? Or maybe they changed outfits? What was this thing about _again?_

Some soft music started, the stage was all white with fake trees with fake snow and some glitter shit all around. Some ballerinas and… ballerinos?... started to come from the sides, all dressed in white.

 _Those tights look_ really _tight…. How do they stack all the business in there…_

Another ballerina entered the stage; Naruto could tell she was important because of her costume. She was also in white, but her dress had a longer _tutu_ thing and more sparkles than anyone else. Her hair was prettily put in a bun and on top of her head rested a silver tiara. Her tights (which looked way better on her) were milky white as her skin and her ballet flats were the same color, which made her look taller than she probably was. She had a deep blush on her cheeks, the make-up surely, and matching red lips. This ballerina looked just like the porcelain dolls Sasuke's grandma had in her house, so petite and fragile…

Then the music started.

And as if someone had pulled the string from a doll, she jumped into movement.

Naruto had never gotten the point of _art_ until now.

Her arms and legs moved with extreme grace as she danced across the stage. She jumped as if she was made of feathers and fell as soft as snow. The music seemed to move her as swiftly as the breeze wherever it wanted. She didn't dance, she almost floated around the stage as if she were too _pure_ to step where the mortals did too. A small and dignified smile sat on her lips for the entirety of her dance, her expression always soft and sweet.

Her movements got faster as the music did, she started to spin and spin and spin all around the stage. Naruto only notice how many times she twirled when the people around him started clapping. He wanted to clap too but his body was locked into watching her, he had never been so still in his life.

 _Mom would be proud_ , he thought.

It ended way too abruptly for him; as soon as the song ended she left the stage, not even stopping for an ovation. He wanted to, he wanted to clap until his hands hurt and stand up to scream how _magical_ her performance had been.

"Close your mouth unless you want some flies with your soda"

"Shut the fuck up, Sasuke"


End file.
